<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Thoughts by writeanon (Letterman)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183571">Second Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterman/pseuds/writeanon'>writeanon (Letterman)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marriage, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterman/pseuds/writeanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the day of their marriage and Annie has doubts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wooooow, so you actually do get nervous, huh?”</p><p>Annie turned to see her bridesmaid characteristically sauntering into the dressing room. Hitch wore a tasteful, tight fitting pink gown that hugged her curves, and her makeup was done to perfection. Her bubbly personality and cute bodice were everything that Annie wasn’t.</p><p>Annie groaned, turning back to the mirror. “Don’t you know it's rude to upstage the bride at a wedding?”</p><p>Hitch laughed mirthlessly in response. “Oh Annie, be honest. You couldn’t upstage me on the worst day of my life.”</p><p>The absence of Annie’s usual sharp response caused Hitch to raise an eyebrow. “Annie, wait- are you like, actually nervous?”</p><p>Annie looked up, making eye contact with Hitch’s reflection in the mirror. Hitch was taken aback to see genuine unease in her eyes for once. “I... I think this is a mistake, Hitch. Armin is making a mistake.” She swallowed thickly, her fingernails tapping out an anxious staccato on the tabletop. “I mean, he hasn’t realized it yet, but he’s going to. He’s wrong about me.”</p><p>Hitch sucked in a breath. “Wrong about you how, Annie?”</p><p>Annie glanced at Hitch’s concerned face, before looking away. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her and Hitch couldn’t remember ever seeing Annie so outwardly… vulnerable before. “I’m not a good person.” Annie finally responded. “And if we get married… he’ll find out.”</p><p>Hitch blinked and stayed quiet for a few moments, a pensive finger pressed to her chin, before finally responding. “I think this is the most you’ve ever talked to me. I’m still debating if I preferred when you didn’t.” Hitch took Annie’s brief sharp exhale through her nostrils as a good sign. “I’ll be back. Stay put. Oh, you’re actually pretty good at that aren’t you?” Another sharp exhale. Hitch smiled to herself before gathering up her dress to leave the room.</p><p>A few moments later, Hitch returned. “Ok Annie, I’ve thought it over and decided that I am definitely not qualified to actually have a serious conversation with you. So anyways, here’s your fiance. Good luck you two!” Hitch promptly spun on her heel and strolled off.</p><p>It took a moment for Hitch’s words to actually register in Annie’s mind. Annie scrambled to her feet and ran to slam the door. “Don’t!” she yelped in a panicked voice, before steadying herself. “Don’t come in. It’s… it’s bad luck.”</p><p>Armin chuckled from the other side of the door. “Annie, I think it's bad luck if the bride decides to cancel the wedding as well.”</p><p>Annie grumbled incoherently in response, before opening the door a crack.</p><p>“Fine, but don’t look at me. Blindfold yourself or something.”</p><p>Armin can't resist. “Shouldn’t we save that for after?”</p><p>Annie rolled her eyes. “Don’t get smart with me.”</p><p>Armin threw up his hands in mock surrender. “Fine. Here, use my tie.” He stepped into the room, eyes closed and holding a tie in his outstretched hand. “Blindfold me.”</p><p>As Annie wrapped the tie around his head, Armin delicately broached the subject. “So uh, Hitch says you’re… having some second thoughts.”</p><p>Annie snorts. “That's how she phrased it?”</p><p>Armin chuckles. “Well, maybe not her exact words, but that was the gist.”</p><p>Annie finished tying the makeshift blindfold in silence. She opened her mouth before closing it several times, trying to find the right words to say to her boyfriend- no, fiance of several years.</p><p>“There are a lot of reasons you shouldn’t marry me.” she murmured, unconvincingly.</p><p>“Well, okay." Armin replied gently. “Why don’t we hear all these reasons, then.”</p><p>Annie frowned. “I’m no good for you… you deserve someone much better.”</p><p>“I’ll be the judge of what’s good for me.” He reached out blindly, finding her hand and bringing it to his lips for a gentle kiss. “And I’m pretty sure you are.”</p><p>She shook her head. “You’re always helping me with something or other. Telling me nice things. But I’m… I can’t do any of that. You deserve someone that can treat you...” Annie swallowed thickly. “Treat you the way you treat me…” her gaze dropped to the floor, unable to look at him.</p><p>Armin's chin tilted up, appearing to be deeply in thought for a few moments. “You know… I haven’t told anyone about the nightmares I keep having. Not even Mikasa or Eren.” Annie looked up at him, genuinely surprised. Armin had been having awful recurring nightmares for years. Some nights, the memories were so painful that neither of them would be able to sleep a wink. “You know why I haven’t told them? Because I don’t need to. I have you holding onto me when I think I’m being burned alive again.” He squeezed her hand meaningfully. “You don’t even know how much you’ve done for me, Annie.”</p><p>“Armin… you say that but… I’m not a good person. What can someone like me do for someone like you?”</p><p>Armin raises an eyebrow before scoffing. “Well, as I’ve said many times before, I’m not exactly a good person either. So it looks like we’re perfect for each other, then.”</p><p>“Well, I…” Annie found herself flustered, grasping for the first imperfection to come to mind. “I have a big nose.”</p><p>To this, Armin laughed out loud, before pulling Annie in close. “If you had a small nose, I couldn’t do this.” He affectionately nuzzled her nose with his, rubbing back and forth before lovingly kissing the bridge of her nose. “Doesn’t that make it perfect the way it is?” he whispered.</p><p>“Well… if you’re going to say all that... then...” Annie could feel her face become hot as blood rushed to it. “Then I guess I don’t have a choice but to marry you…” she murmured.</p><p>Armin chuckled. “Hey, don’t say it like I’m coercing you. Don’t you want to marry me?”</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Hmm… maybe you’re right Annie. I should go find another girl who’s more sincere and honest.” A playful smirk was on his face. </p><p>To this, Annie wrapped her arms around Armin possessively and buried her face in his chest. “I do want to marry you.” she finally whispers, and Armin can hear the earnestness in her voice. “I just… don’t understand why you want to marry me.”</p><p>Armin returned the hug, kissing the top of her head tenderly. “I’d be happy to show you all the reasons why, once we're married.”</p><p>Annie breathed in deeply. Armin’s scent is familiar and his warmth comforting. She can’t understand why any of this is happening to her, after all the damage she has done. <em>Am I allowed to be this happy?</em> she thought to herself. Throughout her life, Annie’s internal voice would always empathically tell her no, and berate her for even thinking such a presumptuous thing. But recently, a different voice, tinier in stature but remarkably present, has taken hold. <em>“Armin would say you are,”</em> it replies.</p><p>Annie nods. Of course he would. “Fine, Armin,” she says, smiling into his chest. “I’ll marry you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request: "Armin and Annie's wedding day. Perhaps it doesn't go as they planned?"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>